


Letting go doesn’t mean giving up

by malberthas



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malberthas/pseuds/malberthas
Summary: takes place at after descendants one when evie realizes that she has feelings for mal and follows up then to descendants 2





	Letting go doesn’t mean giving up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for descendants and like my second work as a writer ever also i dont really know how to tag so sorry a out that

It’s been weeks since they chose good. Weeks in which for the first time they had been able to focus on themselves on what they wanted and Evie found herself wanting what she cannot have. 

Mal had chosen to stay with Ben, spell-free, and Evie, as Mal’s best friend, had listened about every date they went on and the more she listened to Mal the more jealous she started to feel. It didn’t take her long to figure out why she was having these feelings after all Mal had been there for her for as long as she could remember. She couldn’t tell when her feelings for the purple haired girl had changed for something deeper than a friendship, but they had and now she was left alone to deal with that since Mal had chosen Ben. 

Although she held a little hope since Mal and Ben had decided to start over to leave the whole spell thing behind them so they weren’t really official. She just needed to collect the guts to tell Mal how she felt. 

It was girl night today, just the two of them. Even though they were really good friends with Lonnie and Jane there were nights where they needed it to be like old times, just Evie and Mal. 

Evie went in the bathroom to change into her pajamas while Mal changed in the dorm. Not that they hadn’t changed in front of eachother before but Evie decided that it was better if she didn’t see the purple haired girl in her underwear. When she came out she found Mal wearing black shorts and a purple cropped tshirt so there wasn’t a lot left to the imagination. She really tried not to focus on the toned abdomen the pale girl was exposing. 

“See anything you like, E?” Mal was teasing her of course. “Just kinda blinded by the paleness of your skin, M.” she joked back. “Ha-ha you’re so funny.” Mal threw a pillow at her which she caught against her chest and she stuck her tongue out at Mal. “C’mon let’s—“ She was cut short by the shorter girl who had just tackled her causing them to fall on Evie’s bed. 

“Mal, what the hell?” Evie breathed out while Mal started to giggle while she was on top of her. The image just melted Evie’s  
heart not that she was really mad at her for tackling her. She knew she was just playing but her heart starting beating happily at the scene in front of her so she joined the purple haired girl and started laughing until it started to dial down. 

When the laughter died they were left looking at eachother. Mal on top of Evie. Evie under Mal. Evie who didn’t even register when her hand reached up to cup the girl’s cheek while Mal looked down at her with a look she couldn’t decipher. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Evie whispered while caressing the girl’s cheek. She didn’t miss the blush that adorned the purple haired girl’s cheeks and she quickly decided it was her favorite thing in the world. She started to sit up closing distance between her and the girl that still laid on top of her as she brought her other hand to cup Mal’s face with both hands and she joined up their foreheads as they looked into eachother’s eyes. As Evie started so close the distance between their lips Mal’s eyes fell closed. She was about to put her lips on the shorter girl’s plump ones when she heard Mal speak. 

“E, what are you doing?” Mal whispered. Evie’s brain ran through ways to tell Mal she was in love with her until she finally heard herself say. 

“I’m listening to my heart.” Evie said against Mal’s lips and that’s when Mal opened her eyes and Evie did not like the look that Mal’s eyes held and Mal got off and Evie instantly missed the warm of the shorter girl’s body on top of her. 

“What do you mean?” Mal played it off. Evie knew she was playing dumb but now she wasn’t going to back down. 

“I’m in love with you, Mal.” Evie felt a relief just by finally saying it. Mal looked at her, sadness filled her green eyes. 

“Evie...” She trailed off. “Ben asked me to be his girlfriend today.” Mal sighed and looked like this was hurting her as well. “And I said yes.” She added. 

Evie swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded not feeling ready to talk just yet. She couldn’t help the tears that formed in her eyes even though she did handle not to let them drop. 

“I love you too.” Mal said and Evie looked up at Mal since she was still sitting on the bed. “But I like Ben too and I already said yes.” Mal looked at the girl whose heart she knew she was breaking and even though she did reciprocate Evie’s feelings she had Ben, Ben was good for her and her new life in Auradon. “I’m sorry.” She added and she really was. 

“It’s okay.” Evie spoke and her voice was raspier than usual. Mal knew it wasn’t and she wanted to comfort her but she didn’t want to lead the blue haired beauty that sat in front of her on so she just nodded. 

Evie slowly crawled under the covers of her bed while Mal went and turned off the lights of their dorm. 

“Goodnight, E.” Mal whispered as she walked to her bed and got under the covers. “Night, Mal.” she heard the blue haired girl say so she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep. 

Evie couldn’t sleep her heart ached. She had finally told Mal but now it was too late. She had just lost her chance at a happily ever after. Her mother had always told her that she needed a prince with a big castle but Evie only wanted the purple haired fairy. She wanted the girl’s green eyes to look at her with undeniable love. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to kiss her goodnight. She wanted to give her good morning kisses. She wanted to wake up with the shorter girl’s body tangled up with her own. But she couldn’t so she cried and fell asleep. 

6 months went by and cotillion was coming up and during these past months Evie had mastered the art of faking smiles and pretending to be okay and Mal had been busy with a tour all over Auradon with Ben since she was now the King’s girlfriend and soon to be Lady of the Court. 

Things hadn’t changed a lot for Evie. Her heart still longed for what she couldn’t have. Six months and she hadn’t been able to get over Mal. At nights Evie would cried herself to sleep and during daytime she would just busy herself with her clothing line. She was designing almost every gown for the royal cotillion which she was thankful for, lots of work equaled lots of distraction from her everlasting heartache. 

A lot had changed for Mal though. It turns out that being Ben’s girlfriend was a lot of work and a lot of pressure. She didn’t recognize herself. She had even changed her hair color to fit better with the Auradon community. If she was being honest she wasn’t happy. She missed her old self. She missed having fun. She missed causing a little mischief. She definitely didn’t feel like she belonged in Auradon since she had to change so much for them to accept her. 

Evie had been too busy with her own problems to realize how unhappy the shorter girl was until she found that note from Mal telling her she was going back to the Isle. Evie couldn’t imagine how bad Mal must’ve been feeling for her to want to go back to the Isle, that horrid place they’ve imprisoned in until not long ago. 

When they come back from the Isle Evie and Mal detach themselves from the group so they can talk but Carlos is quick to stop them. 

“I’m gonna break up with Ben.” Mal blurts out at the 3 VKs. Evie’s the first to gasp. Carlos just looks at her waiting for her to elaborate on that and Jay just sits there. 

“I don’t like the person I have to be in order to please Auradon.” Mal says. “Then don’t.” Carlos offers. “It’s not just that.” Mal sighs. “I don’t feel that way about Ben anymore I think I never really did.” Mal glances at Evie. 

Evie can’t believe what she’s hearing and what Mal’s eyes tell her when she looks at her. Jay and Carlos nod and the get up and leave the girls alone. 

“E.” Mal says and Evie just feels shivers up her spine. “I shouldn’t have stayed with Ben knowing that who I really loved was you.” Mal looks at Evie with deep emotion filling her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Evie. I’m sorry that I hurt you because I thought I was doing what was best.” Mal frowns not quite pleased with her own apology. 

Evie understood, she really did. Mal didn’t have to elaborate much on her apology because she had the blue haired girl’s forgiveness as soon as she said she was sorry even though that didn’t stop Mal from going on. 

“I was scared, E.” Mal admits. “We were new to Auradon and I thought it was better if I just tried to fit in and I thought Ben was good for me and I liked him, I really did, but I was wrong.” Mal rambles. “And I hurt you so much and I hurt myself all because I was wrong and I’m sorry.” the purple haired girl continues to blurt out. 

Evie finds the girl’s rambles adorable but it’s enough talking. They had lost enough time already so she cups Mal’s face like she had done all those months ago when she told her she was in love with her and she kisses her. 

Mal is quick to melt into the kiss which ends way faster than she wanted. Evie rests her forehead on Mal’s as she smiles. 

Mal sighs in content. “What a way to shut me up, E.” Mal breathes and Evie smirks. “Is that a complain, M.” Evie arches an eyebrow. 

“Not at all but I wish it had lasted longer.” Mal pouts and Evie has to force herself not to give in to girl’s extremely adorable pout and kiss her. 

“After you break up with Ben.” Evie offers. Mal nods understanding. They get up from the grass and part ways. Evie goes to finish some details in some of the cotillion dresses she had made and Mal makes her way to Ben’s dorm. 

She knocks.

“Mal.” He greets and kisses her cheek. “Ben we need to talk.” Mal says and Ben looks at her understanding. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ben invites her to come in and Mal steps in as Ben sits on his bed. Mal can’t help but remember how Evie was sitting on her bed when she broke her heart and now she was going to do the same to Ben. 

“You want to break up?” Ben says pulling her out of her memories. 

“How did you know?” Mal looks at the boy. “I could just tell.” Ben simply says. “Actually I want to break up too.” He adds. 

“I think we got ahead of ourselves, Mal. Maybe we did belong together at some point but that changed we drifted and that’s okay.” He looks up at the shorter girl that he thought was the love of his life. 

Mal lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “This went way better than I expected.” Mal smiles and Ben can’t help but smile back. 

“Friends?” Mal offers looking down at the young king that sits in front of her. Ben looks at his ex girlfriend and smiles. 

“I would love nothing more.” He says as Mal throws herself on him and puts her arms around his neck and he hugs her back. 

“Thank you, Ben.” She smiles as they break apart. “I’ll see you around. Don’t shed too much.” She jokes as she leaves. 

Evie’s done with the gowns and she delivers all of them it’s cotillion night after all. 

“Evie.” Evie wishes it had been the purple haired girl who had just spoken. Either way she smiles as she looks at Dopey’s son. 

“Yes, Doug?” She looks at the slender boy. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to cotillion with me.” The boy stutters as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

“Oh.” Evie really feels bad about rejecting him but she doesn’t want to lead the boy on. 

“Sorry, Doug. I’m going solo since it’s my first cotillion I want to spend it with my friend and just have fun.” She smiled as an apology. She wasn’t lying although she wished Mal would ask her but she understood. Mal was just off to break up with Ben. They couldn’t rush things and it’s better that way. 

Doug pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It’s okay. I understand, maybe next time.” He smiled. 

Evie’s rest of the evening goes in a blur. 

Everyone gasps as Evie shows up at cotillion with Uma and the look on Mal’s face cuts through Evie’s heart for some reason she can’t pinpoint. 

They tell the story of how Uma managed to sneak through the barrier when they were coming back from rescuing Ben but things don’t make sense to Mal, Evie had kissed her not many hours ago. 

“Evie look at me.” Mal steps in. “No, look at me. You love me, remember?” Uma snarls. Evie looks confused between Mal and Uma. She looked like a lost puppy in Mal’s eyes and that when it clicked. Uma had found her spell book somehow and had spelled Evie. 

Evie’s voice came into her mind with the memory of the conversation they had had while walking through an alley back in the Isle. “True love’s kiss, works everytime.” She had said. 

So that’s what Mal did. She kissed Evie, in front of the everyone that had attended the royal cotillion. 

Evie tensed for a few seconds and then relaxed against Mal’s plump lips and she kissed her back forgetting the had quite an audience. 

When they broke apart they were both blushing. Uma’s rage interrupted their moment soon after. 

“No!” The sea witch’s daughter screams enraged. “I deserve a chance not Mal.” she rants. 

Ben’s guards go after Uma and Mal stops them and tries to reason with Uma but the girl jumps into the water transforming into what her mother once was. 

“True love’s kiss won’t defeat this.” Uma taunts with a cruel laugh and snaps her tentacles at them. 

“Mal?” Evie hears Ben say and she looks at the shorter girl who’s breathing unevenly as her eyes start flashing green. 

Evie tries to approach her but a cloak of purple smoke covers the girl as a dragon takes her place and Evie gasps. Everyone gasps. 

The fight goes by and Evie can’t really grasp reality right now because the love of her life just turned into a dragon. She’s in shock pretty much. 

When Mal descends and turns back to her human self. “So I had no idea that I could to that.” She tells to Evie. “Tell me about it that makes two of us.” Evie replies. 

“Shall we?” Evie puts her hand out for Mal. “We shall.” Mal takes Evie’s hand. 

The rest of the evening passes without any interruptions. Evie and Mal spend the night dancing with all their friends after Ben decides that he’s gonna be bringing more kids from the Isle after Evie suggests it. 

At the end of the night Evie and Mal walk hand in hand to their dorm. “I’m exhausted.” Mal blurts out as Evie closes the door of their dorm. “I bet you are, baby dragon.” Evie teases. 

Mal groans. “Do not call me that, Evie.” Evie giggles. “What if I do? Are you gonna spit fire on me, M?” She jokes. 

Mal shuts her up with a kiss just like Evie had done to her earlier. Evie gasps in the kiss and smiles kissing back soon after. They make out until the exhaustion becomes too much and cuddle until they fall asleep. 

The months go by and Ben keeps his promise of bringing more kids from the Isle, Harry Hook among them. 

While Mal and Evie were girlfriends now, Ben seemed to be taking things pretty seriously with the Hook guy. 

Harry who hadn’t hesitated the hop on the limo when Ben’s guards came for him. He surely hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the young king since they had taken him hostage and they worked together they had a balance between wicked and good. 

Harry didn’t really mind not being evil. He blew a lot of steam between tourney and sparring and some harmless pranks here and there.

He had a good life in Auradon and he was enjoying it, specially dating Ben that was definitely the highlight of his days. He also was now friends with the VKs and some Auradon kids weren’t so bad. Chad Charming had certainly gotten better after he dropped he’s vain façade.

Harry got up and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He and Ben were going to meet Evie and Mal for a double date. 

When Ben and Harry got to Mal and Evie the two girls were kissing while Ben blushed Harry spoke up. “Get a room you two.” He teaser with a smirk. 

“You guys were taking too long.” Evie simply said. “C’mon guys let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Mal said so they went off.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
